


Psycho (3

by yeiyany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, offgun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeiyany/pseuds/yeiyany
Summary: OFFGUN is real
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Psycho (3

**Author's Note:**

> OFFGUN is real

Love and making love and i love it.  
爱和做爱，我爱它。

房门被缓缓推开，床上躺着不省人事的Gun。

黑暗幽静的房间中他就那样安详的躺着。

可从他微微泛红的脸颊和两耳，粗重的呼吸声和半立的性器可以看出，Gun早已是欲火焚身。

看着他小宝贝瘦小的身体，Off觉得有些“心疼”。他走到床头俯身蹲了下去，用好看的手指轻轻抚弄着对方的头发，仔细端详着这张小巧又精致的脸。

“Gun，你真好看，乖巧又纯洁。” 他带着些怜爱的神情说。

“可怎么办？我想让你变脏。”

Off露又出了那张变态且狰狞的面孔，他想让眼下的完完全全属于自己，像自己一样的嗜血怪物。而他也这么做了。

一只手撑在床头，他开始将另一只抚摸人的手缓缓下移，朝着凸起的红缨探去。用两根细长的手指隔着宽大纯白T恤揉捏，直到它挺立着撑起了白色布料。

Off的嘴也没闲着，他俯下身先是将自己略微干涩的嘴唇贴上了那柔软的脸蛋，用牙齿叼起一块嫩肉厮磨着并留下了晶莹的津液，像极了狮子在捕猎前玩弄猎物的模样。随后Off轻吻着那双睫毛纤长清澈的眼睛，高挺的小翘鼻，直到那他欲罢不能的双唇...

Gun的五官很好看，他最喜欢的就是那金银剔透又性感的嘴唇，吻起来的的感觉一定很爽吧！

想到这，欲火焚身的Off没了继续玩下去的耐心，用灵巧的舌撬开Gun的嘴唇啃咬，逼着他与自己接吻。即便是在安眠药作用下Gun也被这夺走呼吸的动作惊的发出咿咿呀呀的闷哼声。

听到这样动人声响的Off怎么会罢休，还不打算放过胸前两点红缨的Off将一只大手伸入宽大的睡衣，比起之前的动作更加粗鲁的揉捏起来，好像要从Gun平坦的胸中掐出奶水一样。

看着身下人已经憋红的小脸，Off终于放开了Gun已经被啃咬得红肿不堪的嘴唇，掀开障碍的白色T恤朝着他胸前两点红缨咬去。突如其来的动作惹得身下人皱起了眉头发出了情欲的“嗯哼”声。

Off像是发疯了一样，舔弄着人的身体，一路从胸前到小腹，像是孩子吃雪糕时怕没能尝到融化滴落的奶油一般，一滴也不想落下。他用手掐着Gun那柔软的腰肢，他第一次觉得一个男人的腰怎能如此细而柔软。

终于还是到了最后一步，Off有些激动和害羞，那是来自于一个变态对自己意淫对象的救赎感，让他完完全全变成自己的东西。  
他小心翼翼脱掉了Gun的裤子，此时的小象鼻子已经完全挺立了起来，被包裹在那纯白的内裤。

Off不禁咽了咽口水，用手轻轻拉下人的内裤，小象鼻子便从中弹出，不大不小的尺寸像主人一样可爱的形状，头顶正吐着透明的液体，两颗蛋蛋安详的躺在两边，多美丽的身体就像人一样。

“我好爱你啊...你知道吗？”

“第一次见到你就想操你。”

Off自顾自的说着情话，即便身下人并不会回应。

毫不犹豫的低头含住了那挺立的炙热吞吐着，身下的人便没来由发出一阵又一阵的闷哼声，直到在情欲的催使下耸动着尽数射在了Off的口中。

Off含住一切，嘴角还有渗出的液体。没有吞也没有吐而是将眼下人翻了个身，把最后一丝羞布褪去。将眼下人摆成跪趴着的姿势，惯性使屁股抬的老高，那处收缩的小洞也被收在眼底。

Off低下头将刚才尽数射在口里的精液，还给了身下的人。他将口中的精液用灵巧的舌头推开小洞的褶皱了进去！Off仿佛很享受这个过程他动作很慢，不想让小宝贝的任何一滴遗留在床单上，那样太可惜了！

而Gun在昏迷又无法控制情欲的情况下只能做个任人摆弄的玩偶，无力的发出惯性的哼唧声。

Off像个发现宝藏的小孩子，眼里藏不住的愉悦和兴奋。

等到完全渡完的Off满意的咂咂嘴，毫无预兆之下将手指探入了人的蜜穴，借着精液的润滑Gun的肠道就像是被打开了一样，很容易就插了进去，可刚才全数渡入的精液却随着手指的抽插开始缓缓流出。

“宝贝，你的小洞真可爱。”

“你喜欢我这样玩你的小洞吗？”

“还是说需要更大的来填满你？”

依然，回应人的只有那情欲下自然流露出的生理反应。

Off很享受这样的画面，他喜欢将干净整洁的猎物在他的胯下玩弄得脏乱不堪，然后丢弃他们。可对Gun他好像莫名多了些不舍和怜悯，这种感觉让Off觉得很烦躁，不再想多想。

随着情欲接近尾声，Gun又一次在梦呓中到达了高潮。Off很满意他的小宝贝只靠一手指就又射了，真棒。

可Off还没有作罢的意思，因为他炙热的下体已经迫不及待的想要出来透气了。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
